


вон туда еще три часа пилить

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Experimental Style, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачистка баз, обычные будни Кэпа Америки. Стиль попижжен у Жозе Сарамаги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	вон туда еще три часа пилить

Честно говоря, лучше бы Баки и дальше оставался снайпером. Не совался бы под пули. Зимний, помимо всего прочего, сменил тактику - кардинально, на вкус Стива; Солдат, конечно, обладает снайперскими талантами, навыки тела никуда не исчезли, и он какую-то часть операций действительно работает в засадах или поддержке, причем прекрасно работает, безо всякого сомнения. Но предпочтения у него изменились. Зимний теперь частенько любит ввязываться в гущу боя и выписывать свои балетные па в близком контакте, - как и Наташа, кстати, их специально натаскивали в Красной Комнате, что ли. Каждое из этих движений заканчивается сломанным ребром или пробитым горлом, или еще чем-нибудь столь же приятным для жертвы. Хорошо. Но.

Стив несколько тревожен.

Зимний бьется четко и аккуратно, безупречно практически, но все же лезет. Явно не снайпер. Больше штурмовик. Ножи еще. Баки к ножам был, в общем-то, равнодушен. Зимний, конечно, обученный мужик, нечего волноваться - справится, не маленький. Стив контролирует краем глаза всех, приглядывая за ребятами, мельком считая по головам: ага, блеск металла под лампой, во, крылья хлопнули, опа, всплеск рыжих волос, нормально, щит кидаем, щит ловим, дальше, быстро, быстро, эти засранцы так просто отдохнуть не дадут, двигаем, следующий зал, чисто, следующий - чисто, а это что за дерьмо, а это они обезьян дрессировали, выводили новую породу пушечного мяса, гады, поубивать всех. Чисто.

Жив. Баки жив. Зимний сидит на корточках у стенки, смотрит из-под челки. Нормально. Двигаем дальше, Фьюри звонит, что ему надо. Ему надо еще одну базу зачистить. Да неужели, говорит Стив. Давайте завтра, ребята устали, да, Кэп с напарниками могут и неделю без передышки прыгать, конечно, но с ними же и обычные спецназовцы работают - ну, как сказать, обычные, спецназовцы бывшего ЩИТа - это спецназовцы все равно ЩИТа, огого, нечего говорить, но все же они по сравнению с тем же Стивом или Зимним послабее будут. Фьюри, людям нужно отдохнуть. Безусловно. Вы давайте езжайте вон туда, занимайте позиции, к вам подъедет отряд Браво. Понял, сэр, конец связи. Нет, ну поразительно, смеется Сэм, днем с огнем не найти, а вот выходит на контакт и давай раздавать приказы, как будто по-прежнему в штабе сидит, и запеленговать невозможно, как ему удается. Это же старина Фьюри. 

Все поели. Давайте, закручивайте термосы с кофе и вперед. Вон туда еще часа три пилить. А может, нам вертолет дадут, мечтательно говорит Наташа. Нет, увы, ресурсы слегка ограничены, сама понимаешь, бюджет урезали после всего, что было, спасибо, что машины есть. Ага, говорит она и лопает жвачку. 

Зимний поднимается с корточек, подходит и садится вперед, Стив за рулем, Баки рядом, все отлично. Вдруг Солдат усмехается - Стиву, Стиву персонально усмехается - совершенно джеймсовской усмешкой, и глаза почти солнечные - всплеск азарта, огня, аж до боли укол в сердце, но Зимний быстро отворачивается и смотрит в окно, солнце ушло за тучи, все ушло, черт. Стив поворачивает руль и плавно выводит машину на грунтовку. За ними остаются дымящиеся обломки. Навстречу неторопливо едут уборщики. Стив кивает водилам, те отдают ему честь. Вот и хайвей.

Давайте поедим нормально, что ли, говорит Наташа через часа полтора, щяс слона съем. Сэм поддерживает. Стив смотрит на время - успевают. Он съезжает по разводке к придорожным забегаловкам, тормозит у одной. Они выходят, на площадке народ тут же разевает рты, смотрите, кто идет, это же Капитан Америка, вау, все радуются. Стив кивает, машет рукой на ходу. Ребята, да вы как-то потрепаны, по ходу, снова спасали мир. И как успехи. Как видишь, мир стоит по-прежнему, смеется Сэм. Вам четверым кофе и бургеры бесплатно. Это неудобно, пожалуйста, возьмите деньги. Ни за что. Мы за вас горой. Без вас мы бы просто не выжили. Берите, берите, и подходите потом за добавкой. Спасибо. Да это вам спасибо.

Мне нравится такое отношение, улыбается Наташа, первой плюхаясь за столик, который им тут же расчистили за пару секунд. Зимний ест машинально, явно не особо обращая внимание на вкус. Все понятно, в режиме. Баки всегда наслаждался едой, вообще всем наслаждался; Солдат тоже гурман - когда не на миссии. Стив смотрит в окно, там уже начинает темнеть. 

Перекус закончен, вперед. Еще часа полтора добираться. Мне вот любопытно, говорит Наташа, кто-нибудь уже твитнул, что мы тут. Скорее всего, да. И насколько быстро это дойдет до Гидры. Они переглядываются, садятся в машину и едут. Стив вжимает педаль в пол, одна рука на руле, другая - на коробке передач, Зимний косится на него, выражение лица каменное. Что, Баки. Зимний мотает головой. Стив смотрит на дорогу. 

Они проезжают по небольшому городку и углубляются в лес, снова лес, просто день леса. Координаты от Фьюри верные, говорит Стив, должно быть тут. Но никакой базы не видно. Стоп, говорит Зимний. Это засада. Сэм мученически вздыхает. Тогда только вперед, твердо говорит Стив, не в первый раз. Подождите, говорит Наташа, дайте я выйду. Нельзя класть все яйца в корзину. Ты не яйцо, Наташа, ты ценный сотрудник, уточняет Стив. Наташа фыркает. Зимний, давай ты с ней. Солдат смотрит просто в душу, потом кивает и тоже выходит, забирает из багажника винтовку, и эти две тени исчезают в темноте. Сэм, ты тоже выходи. Я дальше поеду один. Насколько это разумно, спрашивает Сэм, может быть, там на дороге взрывчатка заложена. Надо отвлечь внимание, отвечает Стив. Я же известен своей безмозглой отвагой, сразу иду в лоб, мне море по колено. Вау, да ты шутить научился, что происходит. Давай, Сэм, бери, что там есть в багажнике, и вперед. Понял, сэр, выполняю. Бля, тут даже не полетать.

Дальше Стив едет один, довольно быстро, надеясь проскочить возможную взрывчатку. Едет быстро и шумно. Поразительно, но Гидра не додумывается до взрывчатки, зато они запускают РПГ - и промахиваются. Стив мгновенно выскакивает из джипа, тот на скорости мчится и врезается в дерево. Задние фары горят, так что участок дороги виден, сцена освещена - кордебалет, пожалуйста, на выход. Стив поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь, его окружают чернорубашечники. Всегда вас ненавидел, говорит Стив и начинает двигаться. Хук, джеб, бросить щит, ногой вбок - чужая челюсть вверх, подобрать пистолет, поймать щит, прикрыться, выстрелить, броситься за дерево, прикрыться, выстрелить, выскочить, хук, джеб - короче, обычная работа. То и дело гидровцы падают совершенно без участия Стива, молодцы Зимний с Наташей, снимают издалека почти в полной тьме, и это в лесу-то, отличная работа. Сэм все-таки тусит почти рядом, судя по звукам. Ну, он, в общем-то, любитель ближнего боя.

Когда все черные укладываются мордами в землю, Стив уходит со сцены и прячется за деревом. К нему тихо подходит Зимний, он узнает его по - даже неясно, как именно узнает, потому что металлическая рука спрятана рукавом и перчаткой, чтобы не отсвечивать, он весь такой же черный, как эти гидровцы, но не такой же. Стив просто знает. Может, по контуру фигуры. По походке. По всему, короче. Это неописуемо. 

Зимний садится рядом и приваливается плечом к плечу. Ты как, Баки. Все нормально. А ты. Тоже, а Наташа и Сэм как. Нормально, отвечает Солдат, шерстят трупы, может, чего найдут. И как ты думаешь, что это было. Возможно, это не засада, база все-таки рядом, а эти - первый периметр. Тогда ждем Браво. Какого черта ты полез, вдруг говорит Зимний - нет, это говорит Баки, Стив узнает тон. Мы все могли бы пойти пешком, а вдруг взрывчатку все-таки заложили бы, а вдруг РПГ попала бы в тебя. Но не попала, говорит Стив и улыбается, как идиот. Дебил. Придурок.

Сосна над ними шумит кроной, воздух свежий, тут тихо. Где-то ухает филин. Стив вдыхает полной грудью. Не время, мысленно напоминает себе, не сейчас. Лицо Баки не видно, чувствуется только тепло его плеча. Стив мог бы так сидеть целую вечность.


End file.
